PAW Patrol: Infinity War
by liverskins13
Summary: Loosely based on Avengers: Infinity War. A powerful new threat emerges with plans to steal the six Infinity Stones on the planet and wipe out half of all existence. Sacrifices are made, and former enemies become allies in a battle to save all of creation.
1. The Time Stone

**PAW Patrol: Infinity War**

 **Author's note: Hello, everyone! liverskins13 here. If you look at the update for Barkingburg Has Fallen, you'd find out that I am passing it on to other users who would like to continue the story. My next project is "PAW Patrol: Infinity War," based loosely off of the 2018 movie** _ **Avengers: Infinity War**_ **. In this story, the pups have to stop a powerful new threat from wiping out half of all existence, pups included! I made it that the stones are all located around Adventure Bay, with one in Barkingburg, even though they should be spread out throughout the universe (oh well). And the order the stones are obtained isn't the same as the movie, but the places they're located more or less have to do with a member of the PAW Patrol (i.e. the blue space stone landing in Barkingburg is for Chase, the orange soul stone landing in Puplantis is for Zuma, etc.) The villain will be an OC of mine. However, I do not own PAW Patrol. Without further ado, here's chapter one of PAW Patrol: Infinity War!**

 **Chapter 1: The Time Stone**

At the dawn of time, there was nothing. Then, all of a sudden, a massive explosion occurred, creating six spherical crystals as well as the entire universe in an almost instantaneous process. Each stone would control an important aspect of existence. The red stone controlled reality, the orange stone controlled soul, the yellow stone controlled mind, the green stone controlled time, the blue stone controlled space, and the magenta stone controlled power. These stones are very powerful, and if one were to obtain all six of them, they would become the strongest creature in the universe, being able to control life with the snap of their fingers.

One of these six stones, the power stone, made its way towards planet Earth at a rapid speed. It would penetrate the atmosphere and crash onto the surface in a small woods, creating a decently sized crater. Another stone, the mind stone, made its crash landing near a log cabin. A third one, the space stone, would land in a kingdom. A fourth one, the time stone, would land overseas in present-day Adventure Bay. A fifth one, the reality stone, landed in present-day Foggy Bottom. And the sixth one, the soul stone, landed in an underwater kingdom.

* * *

 **(2,000 YEARS LATER)**

In the beautiful town of Adventure Bay, six pups were running around the Lookout's backyard playing tag. Rocky the recycling pup was "it," and he walked around, looking for someone to tag. He walked by a log without giving much attention to it before a small bulldog-like blur jumped out of it onto the grass.

"Ew! Spider cooties!" screamed Rubble. the construction pup, as he shook an innocent looking spider off his nose. Rocky rushed over to him and tagged him.

"Got you Rubble," the mixed breed declared proudly. "Now you're it!"

"Aw, darn," said Rubble. The other pups soon joined Rocky and Rubble

"Is anyone else getting bored?" said Zuma, the water pup. Then someone's stomach growled.

"Well, I'm getting hungry," said Rubble. This caused the other pups to laugh, for it seemed like Rubble was always hungry.

"I'd have to agree with Rubble on this one," said Chase, the police pup. "I'm getting hungry too."

"Why don't we go down to Mr. Porter's for some of his world famous meatballs?" suggested Marshall, the fire pup.

"You guys go on ahead," said Rocky. "I'll stay back."

"Rocky, are you sure?" asked Skye, the pilot pup.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, Ryder wanted me to help him with vehicle maintenance."

"Alright, if you say so," said Marshall. "Let's go pups!" He turned around and started to take off for Mr. Porter's. However, he tripped over his own dog bowl and stumbled backwards, crashing into the other five pups. "Oops, sorry," he said with a blush.

The other pups just rolled their eyes and laughed, as they were used to Marshall's wipe outs too. They helped each other to their paws and took off for Mr. Porter's. When they got there, Chase rushed ahead of everyone else and held the door open for them.

"Monsieur," he said in as best of a French accent he could muster to the three guy pups. "Mademoiselle," he said in that same accent when Skye entered, causing the cockapoo to giggle and blush. The pups approached the counter and Chase rang the bell to get Mr. Porter's attention.

"Oh, hi pups! I was just taking the meatballs out of the oven. What can I do for you guys?"

"We were wondering if we could have some of your meatballs!" said Rubble eagerly.

"Of course, you can," said Mr. Porter. "I'll have them ready in ten minutes. In the meantime, you guys can sit anywhere you'd like."

"Thanks, Mr. Porter!" said the pups. They went outside and decided to sit at a booth next to the restaurant.

* * *

Rocky walked out of the elevator onto the second floor of the Lookout, where he saw Ryder watching the news. Not wanting to scare the boy, the mixed breed cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Hey Rocky," said Ryder. "What's up?"

"The other pups went to Mr. Porter's for some meatballs, but I decided to stay back. Did you want to work on the vehicle maintenance?"

"I would love to Rocky," said Ryder, "but unfortunately that will have to wait. I just got an alert on my pup pad saying that the Adventure Bay area is supposed to be hit with some possibly severe storms in about an hour. It's already starting to get dark."

Rocky walked over to the west window, and Ryder was right. The sky that direction was darkening with clouds. "Should we tell the others to hurry back then?"

"I was just about to do that. And then I'm going to run to Katie's. She and Callie are coming up for the night since we're on higher ground." However, Rocky wasn't paying attention. He looked back out the west window and noticed a faint glow near the oak tree where Rubble likes to take his naps. _Is it me or is the base of the oak tree glowing green?_ he thought to himself.

"Rocky? Rocky?" Ryder tried getting the mixed breed's attention.

"Huh, what was that Ryder?"

"I said I'm going to Katie's to help them bring their stuff up here for the night since we live on higher ground. It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes. Okay?"

"Okay, and sorry about that Ryder. The storm clouds distracted me," said Rocky as Ryder walked into the elevator with a chuckle. Rocky watched as Ryder descended and then turned his attention back to the window. "I just have to know what that is," he said to himself. He decided to do a little investigation. He jumped down the slide and ambled on over to the oak tree. When he found where the glow was coming from, he started to dig. He didn't care that he was getting dirty in the process. He continued to dig until he could reach down and back up into the tree, where he grasped onto what was causing that chartreuse glow. He pulled his paw back out and opened it, revealing a tiny green stone.

Before he could examine it more, he picked up the sound of two voices belonging to Ryder and Katie, as well as the sound of thunder growing louder. He dashed over to his pup house, closed the door, turned on his light, and examined the crystal in his possession. It was green and translucent, and it glowed brightly. Not knowing what else to do with it, he slid the stone in his pillowcase and walked outside. By this point, it had started to rain, not hard, but steadily. Rocky dashed into the Lookout and shook himself dry.

* * *

The pups at Mr. Porter's were having the time of their lives right now. Eating Mr. Porter's meatballs and enjoying each other's company made their day.

"Remember when Marshall stayed home while we were parachuting, and he used all of our pup packs to help Katie round up some runaway kittens?" asked Rubble.

"Yeah, he stretched out my pup pack a little. The wings were slightly big on me for a little," Skye teased.

"Yeah those wings were not the most comfortable to wear," said Marshall. "But what do you expect with a pup pack that small on a pup as big as-"

 _"PAW Patrol, Ryder here,"_ Ryder interrupted Marshall through Chase's pup tag.

"What is it, Ryder sir?" asked the German shepherd.

 _"The National Weather Service is tracking a severe thunderstorm that's approaching Adventure Bay. They say it'll get here in an hour. I'd like you guys to be back in the Lookout before then. I'm going to help Katie bring her stuff to the Lookout. Since we live on higher ground, she's going to stay with us for the night."_

"Okay, Ryder. We'll be back in twenty minutes!" said Zuma. Ryder then signed off. The pups glanced out over the sea where the sky in fact was covered in storm clouds. Thunder could be heard off in the distance.

"C'mon pups! Let's head on back before we get caught in this storm," said Skye. She led the others towards the Lookout. But Chase walked back into the restaurant first.

"Thank you for the meatballs, Mr. Porter!" Chase said.

"Any time, Chase. Take care!"

Chase then left the restaurant and took off for the Lookout. _Ugh, why does this have to be uphill?_ he thought. _Not to mention I have a full belly._ He could see the other four pups a few hundred feet in front of him. The thunder grew louder, and soon it started to rain. _That blew in very quickly._

Rocky was about to head into the Lookout when he heard barking and howling. He turned towards the Lookout driveway where he saw Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, and Skye. They all raced inside, soaking wet and out of breath.

"Wait a second," said Marshall, looking around. "Where's Chase?" The pups then turned their heads to the door where albeit, they saw Chase running up the driveway. He too burst into the Lookout.

"Where were you?" asked Skye. "We were getting worried."

"I thanked Mr. Porter for the meatballs," Chase said. "And boy did that storm come in quickly."

The pups shook themselves dry and gathered in the family room with Ryder, Katie, and Callie. The cranky purple cat was asleep, and Ryder and Katie were sitting in two of the pups' beanbag chairs.. The pups jumped onto their beanbag chairs, with Rubble and Zuma being forced to share and Chase choosing to share with Skye, mainly because of his crush on the cockapoo. They all settled in as the storm kept raging on, some of them eventually drifting off to sleep. Chase had butterflies as Skye fell asleep next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He was blushing a deep red as he closed his eyes. Rocky lay on his beanbag, the last pup to fall asleep, with nothing on his mind except that strange green stone he found outside buried in the oak tree.


	2. The Power Stone

**Author's Note: Before I get too deep into this story, I wanted to add that the stones do have power, but they do not affect the members of the PAW Patrol (for reasons to be revealed later), even though in the movies, the stones had powerful effects on the characters, like on Star Lord in Guardians of the Galaxy. And now for Chapter 2 of PAW Patrol: Infinity War.**

 **Chapter 2: The Power Stone**

"Rise and shine, pups!" announced Ryder as he got up from his beanbag chair, gave a yawn, and stretched. The sun was rising over Adventure Bay, the storm having long passed. The six pups woke up to Ryder's voice from a good night's rest, well, most of them. As Ryder walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself, Katie, Cali, and the pups, Rocky and Rubble noticed that Chase and Skye were still asleep on the same beanbag chair.

"Wow, Chase got to sleep with the pup of his dreams," said Rubble. "He's one lucky pup." Rocky nodded his head in agreement and laughed. The mixed breed walked over and gently nudged the German shepherd.

"Chase," he whispered. "Time to get up. Ryder's making us breakfast." Chase stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He stood up and stretched and he and Rocky walked over to where the other three guy pups were gathered.

"Hey guys," he said. "Did you guys sleep well?" The four pups nodded their heads.

"Did you?" asked Zuma.

"Yeah."

"I hope you did, especially with the way Skye was sleeping with her head against your shoulder," Rubble giggled, causing the German shepherd to blush.

"Chase, I think it's safe to say that she likes you back. Now, please, when are you going to grow a pair and ask her out?" asked Marshall.

"You mean, te-tell her how I f-feel?" Chase stuttered. "N-no way!" The other pups rolled their eyes in amusement. They were happy that they weren't a lovesick pup like their friend, as they could easily tell how stressful it was.

"I think we'll need to set him up on a date with her," Zuma whispered to Rocky.

"Yeah but how?" asked the mixed breed.

"I don't know."

The four pups didn't notice Skye waking up and walking over to them. "Hi guys!" she said from behind Chase.

"Ahh!" the pups said, clearly startled by this, especially Chase, who nearly passed out.

"Sorry to scare you guys," Skye said with a giggle. "But Ryder said that breakfast was ready."

The six pups dashed into the dining room where sure enough, Ryder had six bowls of puppy food ready for them. Rubble and Marshall chowed down in roughly five minutes, while the others finished in ten minutes or so. Ryder had made scrambled eggs for himself and Katie, the latter sharing with her cat.

When breakfast was finished, Ryder called Rocky over. "What is it Ryder?" the mixed breed asked.

"Ready to do that vehicle maintenance?"

"You betcha!"

"Great! Meet you outside shortly. I have to grab my tools from the garage." He waved goodbye to Katie, and the blonde let herself out and headed back to her parlor.

* * *

"Ready to scout the area and assess the damage done by that storm last night?" Jake called into his cabin.

"Just one second, Jake. I need to find my hat," said Everest, the husky. After a few more seconds, she yelled, "Found it!" Jake laughed as Everest ran out of the cabin. When she caught up to him, the two took off down a slope.

Sure enough, the storm did do some damage to this side of Jake's Mountain. The forest was partially flooded and was extremely muddy. Not to mention it was extremely windy.

"Good thing I brought my hiking boots," said Jake, as he had to struggle to pry his feet out of the mud with each step he took. The two continued on until they approached a cliff. They peered down and saw that it was a long way down, with a ledge about ten feet down.

"This place doesn't seem safe for visitors," said Everest as the wind picked up. "We should have Chase cordon this area off until the flood waters recede or evaporate."

"Right you are, Everest. Let's head back to the cabin and call Chase on over." And with that, the two started to make their way back towards the cabin.

But suddenly, the wind knocked over a tree that had been struck by lightning last night. It slid down the slope towards Everest and Jake, causing a mudslide.

"EVEREST, LOOK OUT!" yelled Jake. He and Everest tried to get away, but they lost their balance and fell into the mudslide, carrying them towards the edge of the cliff.

"JAKE!" Everest yelled as they were about to go over the edge. The tree went first, hurdling down the deep chasm where it landed with a loud crash. Luckily for Everest and Jake, they happened to land on the ledge that was a few feet down.

"Whew, that was close," said Everest.

"Yeah," said Jake. "Too close."

"Is there any way you can climb out?" the husky asked.

"I can try." Jake squatted down, preparing to jump. He jumped as high as he could and grabbed onto the edge. However, being muddy, he was not able to sustain a grip on the edge, and he slipped back down. "Rats," he said. "Too slippery for me."

"Looks like we need the PAW Patrol!" said Everest.

"Right you are again," said Jake as he pulled out his phone and called Ryder.

 _"Hello, Ryder here."_

"Ryder, dude, it's Jake."

 _"Hey Jake, what's up?"_

"Everest and I went on a walk to assess any dangers caused by the storm, and we got caught in a mudslide that stranded us on this ledge high off the ground." He then proceeded to show Ryder how far they were from the very bottom.

 _"Whoa, that is deep."_

"Yeah, and we can't get out. The edge is too slippery with mud and rainwater. Think you could help us out?"

 _"No worries Jake. We'll be there shortly. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"_

"Thank you Ryder!" said Jake before signing off. He then turned to Everest. "Don't you worry. Ryder is on his way." This brought a grin to Everest's face as they sat down and waited for help to come.

* * *

Rocky, having been with Ryder when Jake called, knew what was up and started towards the Lookout. The other pups were getting ready for the day meanwhile. Chase was brushing his teeth, Skye was brushing her hair, Zuma was cleaning his pup house, etc. Suddenly, their pup tags flashed.

 _"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ came Ryder's voice through all six pup tags.

"Ryder needs us!" the pups responded in unison. They dropped whatever they were doing and dashed into the Lookout, where Rocky was waiting for them in the elevator. Marshall had his visor on over his eyes and was stumbling around the ground floor. The other pups just looked and laughed, until the dalmatian started towards them.

"Brace for impact!" yelled Rubble as they were all knocked over.

"Sorry, pups, but at least now I can see," said Marshall. The others laughed as the elevator started up. Being the gentlepup that he is, Chase helped the others to their feet. They changed into their uniforms halfway up and jumped out in their usual line when the elevator reached the top.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase said with authority.

"Thanks for hurrying pups," Ryder said. "We have a really messy situation on our hands, no pun intended." He pressed a button on his pup pad as the big screen came down showing a cartoon depiction of Jake and Everest.

"Jake and Everest went out to assess damages done by the storm last night and got caught in a mudslide. They fell onto a ledge that is far above the bottom of the cliff, but the cliff's edge is far too slippery for them to climb out. We need to help get them out of there to safety. So, for this mission, Skye, I need you to fly in with your harness to help Jake and Everest up."

"Yippee!" said Skye, doing a back flip. "This pup's gotta fly!"

"And Chase, I need you to use your winch as plan B in case the harness doesn't work. I'll also need you to set up a boundary a safe distance away from the area to let visitors know to stay away for the time being."

"Chase is on the case!"

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" With that, Ryder slid down the fireman's pole while his pups barked and cheered.

Skye back flipped onto the slide and went down, landing inside her copter. Chase followed suit, jumping down the slide while howling, landing in his police cruiser. The garage door opened, and Ryder drove out on his ATV. He headed for Jake's Mountain with Chase and Skye. When they got there, Ryder handed out instructions.

"Chase, I think you should cordon the area off first, so that no one else comes down here while we're rescuing Jake and Everest," said Ryder.

"Yes sir, Ryder sir." Chase stopped his cruiser and tossed some cones out to keep visitors away. Then he drove off down the slope towards the cliff.

Meanwhile, Skye flew in with her copter near the cliff side. Using her goggles, she focused in on Jake and Everest, who were both waving at her to get her attention.

"Ryder, I found them!" she said.

"Great job Skye," said Ryder. "Now fly in as close as you can with your harness."

"Roger that Ryder," the cockapoo said. She barked out the harness and lowered it down towards Jake and Everest.

"Chase," said Ryder, "come on down and get your net ready just in case."

"You got it sir," the police pup said as he barked out his net cannon from his pup pack. He aimed it over the edge of the cliff and waited.

Jake put the harness on Everest first. When she was fastened in, Jake gave the thumbs up to Skye, who lifted her to safety. Ryder unbuckled Everest from the harness.

"Are you alright Everest?" the boy asked.

"I'm okay Ryder," the husky replied. "Thank you for rescuing us."

"No problem, Everest," Ryder replied, scratching her ear, much to her delight.

Skye flew the harness back down to Jake, who buckled himself in and once again, gave her the thumbs up. Skye lifted him off the ledge and flew him to safety with the others.

"Thanks Skye!" Jake shouted up to the cockapoo once he unfastened the harness.

"You're welcome Jake!" she replied.

"And thank you Ryder for coming out here and helping us," Jake said, turning towards Ryder.

"You're welcome Jake. And just remember, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!"

Skye was about to land her helicopter when something caught her attention. Over at nearby Bear Rock, a purple light shone through. Skye zoomed in with her goggles to try to figure out what it was, but her goggles couldn't pick anything up. However, she didn't notice the mama eagle flying around the area, and upon seeing Skye, started flying towards her at rapid speed.

"Skye, look out!" Chase yelled up.

Skye turned her attention towards the huge hungry bird zooming towards her. She was completely caught off guard by this and lost her footing, falling out of her copter.

"SKYE!" Chase yelled, noticing that his crush was in too much shock to activate her wings. He quickly shot his net out over the ledge, where the cockapoo landed with a bounce. Wide-eyed and shaking, she walked back over to Chase, Ryder, Jake, and Everest.

"Skye," Chase said rushing over to her, "are you okay?!"

Still shaking and shocked, all Skye could muster out was a nod. Setting his feelings aside, the German shepherd pulled her in and hugged her. Skye accepted the hug, still wide-eyed and trembling.

"Skye, what happened?" Ryder asked with a concerned look on his face. She looked up at him, then glanced over at Everest and Jake, who also had worried expressions on their faces. Surprised by how disturbed she looked, Ryder said, "Let's head back to the Lookout. We can talk there." Turning to Chase, he added, "I think it's best if she rides with you. I can have autopilot take over her helicopter. And hopefully by the time we get back to the Lookout, she'll be feeling better." Chase simply nodded, then he helped Skye into the passenger seat of his cruiser. He buckled her in while trying not to blush, then hopped into the driver's seat. He tipped his police cap to Jake and Everest, wished them farewell, then headed on back to the Lookout. Ryder stayed behind for a moment to talk to Jake.

"Later today, maybe the pups can come on up and help you continue the inspection," Ryder suggested. "It would go a lot quicker and prevent any more accidents from happening."

"Sounds like a plan, Ryder. See ya later," Jake replied with a wave.

"Bye, Ryder!" Everest called. "Let me know if Skye feels better!"

"Will do, Everest," Ryder said before taking off on his ATV.

* * *

Back at the Lookout, Ryder, Chase, and Skye sat down in the garage, away from the other pups.

"Skye, are you okay?" Ryder asked in a calm and soothing voice. She glanced at the two, who were wearing the same worried expressions on their faces as when they were back at Jake's Mountain.

"Y-y-yeah," she finally mumbled after a long silence. "I-i-i'm fine."

"Skye, what happened back there?" Chase asked. "It isn't like you to just completely shut down like that. Any other day if that would've happened you would've activated your wings, and all would've been fine."

"I-i-i don't know, Ch-chase. I g-guess I just got d-distracted."

"Okay, well if there's anything going on, anything bothering you, please do not hesitate to come find me and talk to me," said Ryder. "I would say you pups are dismissed, but I told Jake we all would head back to help him assess the damages the storm caused to his property. Are you feeling well enough to fly?"

"I sh-should be fine," the cockapoo replied. "I can just use my wings."

"Alrighty then," Ryder said before pressing the button on his pup pad. "Pups, grab your vehicles. We're all going to Jake's to help him assess damages."

 _"You got it Ryder,"_ four other voices said, belonging to Zuma, Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble.

"Oh, and Ryder?" Skye said.

"Yes?"

"Can this stay between the three of us? I don't want to cause the others to worry about me."

"Sure," Ryder said with a smile. "Let's head back to Jake's."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, seven vehicles pulled into Jake's cabin. Jake and Everest were sitting on the porch waiting for them. Everest went over to greet the others while Ryder came up to Jake.

"Hey Jake, long time no see," the boy joked.

"Ha, yeah, it's been a while."

"We're ready to help out, just tell us what you need."

"I was thinking we could split up into pairs and scout out over a different chunk of the property."

"Sounds good. Pups, come on over."

The seven pups walked up to Ryder.

"So, what's the plan guys?" Rubble asked.

"We're gonna split up into pairs. There's nine of us here, so there will be one group of three. Marshall and Rubble, you guys take the uphill area behind the cabin. Zuma and Rocky, you guys can check around the cabin. Chase and Skye, you guys check over by Bear Rock since we were there earlier. And Jake, Everest, and I will check the eastern part of the area. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

With that the pups went off to work with their assigned partners. Chase, though excited to be working with Skye, told himself to push his feelings aside. He and Skye walked over towards Bear Rock and were fortunate enough to notice that the ground away from the area he blocked off was stable and drying quickly.

"That makes our jobs here so much easier," he said to Skye. "Let's head back and see if anyone else needs help."

"Wait," Skye said, sticking her paw out in front of Chase. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" the police pup asked with curiosity.

"Just follow me," was all Skye said as she led Chase over to Bear Rock. Sure enough, a magenta glow was still being emitted from the base.

"Whoa, what is that?" Chase asked, taking a step back.

"The thing that distracted me," Skye answered. She started to dig around the rocks. Chase, not really sure what to do, chipped in. Together, they dug until they found what was causing that glow. Skye reached in and pulled out a purple stone.

"What the...?" Chase said, his eyes wide.

"I wonder what it is," Skye said. "It looks safe, so here's what we'll do."

" _We_?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, don't you want to help me figure out what this is?"

"Uh, of c-course I d-do," Chase said, stuttering to his crush. This caused Skye to giggle.

"Okay, so I'm going to take this back to my pup house, and tonight, we'll do some research on Ryder's computer after he goes to bed and is asleep. There should be something online that can tell us what this is."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," the German shepherd replied. "Ready to head on back to the cabin?"

"Yeah," Skye said. Chase started to walk away when, "Wait, Chase, hold up."

"Chase turned around to face Skye. "What is it, Skye?" he asked.

Skye looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I never thanked you for saving my life earlier." She gave the police pup a gentle nuzzle.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing," Chase said blushing. "All in a police pup's duty."

"Okay, now we can head back," Skye said with a laugh. This time, she bounded off before Chase, who was left daydreaming. _SHE JUST NUZZLED ME_! he was screaming to himself. He then shook his head and took off following Skye.

* * *

The elevator continued to descend. The sign said "2" with an inverted triangle. When the elevator reached the ground floor, it dinged, then opened. Slowly, the creature stepped out. He was of normal build with lean muscles. His skin was dark brown, his eyes were blue, he had short black hair, and had a set of iron body armor on. But perhaps the most distinguishable feature was a silver colored claw on his right hand. He started to walk towards the center of the room, where a single light shone. He pressed a button, and the floor opened up, and a display case ascended. Typing in a four digit code, the creature opened the display case. Steam poured out of the display case as the creature's smile grew. When the steam cleared, the display case revealed a huge metallic glove meant to go on the wearer's right hand.

The creature reached his left hand around and grasped the claw on his right hand. He then yanked the hook off, revealing a right hand with the fingers chopped off halfway. He slowly slipped his right hand into the gauntlet. _Perfect fit_ , he thought to himself. His smile grew even bigger as he closed the display case and pressed the button which caused the display case to disappear under the floor once again. As he walked back to the elevator, he examined the gauntlet. It was gold, and had six little divots in them, one on each finger and one on the back of the hand. The elevator opened up and he walked back in.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," he said with an evil laugh as the elevator door closed.


	3. The Mind Stone and the Missing Cube

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Sorry that it's been so long. I decided to wait until after the events of** _ **Avengers: Endgame**_ **to see how the Infinity War story arc panned out before continuing this story, because I will include an "Endgame" story concluding this story. But for now, here's Chapter 3, which is about how the PAW Patrol stumble across the Mind Stone. It is a rather short chapter, but I promise the action will pick up soon.**

 **Chapter 3: The Mind Stone and the Missing Cube**

Chase and Skye returned to the cabin after deeming their designated area safe after assessing it for damages caused by the storm. Marshall and Rubble were there too, waiting on the front porch. Upon seeing Chase and Skye, Marshall got up and walked over to the German shepherd while Skye went over to sit with Rubble.

"So, what did you find?" the dalmatian asked.

"Well, the area by Bear Rock is safe," Chase replied. "What about you?"

"Uphill is also fine, considering it is uphill. I would suspect that the eastern part is the most unsafe since it's the most downhill part of the resort."

"Yeah, me too." Chase was about to say something else before he and Marshall heard a loud explosion from nearby the cabin. They both turned their heads towards the cabin before being pummeled by Rubble and Skye.

"Ouch, please get off of me Rubble," Marshall whined, having a hard time supporting the weight of the bulldog. Rubble obliged, and Skye did the same for Chase.

"What the heck was that?" Chase asked, his eyes full of concern as he looked at Rubble and Skye, who were both covered in dirt.

"I really don't know how to explain it..." Rubble said, "but I noticed that there was this yellowish glow coming from underneath the stairs leading up to the porch of Jake's cabin, and Skye and I walked over to it, wanting to find out what it was. I reached my paw out to grab it, and we both were blasted backwards."

Chase nodded, not really sure what to make of it, but then Skye cleared her throat and said, "Chase, I think I need to talk to you, alone, for a second." She grabbed his paw and led him away from the others, who were giggling at the blushing police pup.

"What's up, Skye?" Chase said when they were a good distance away from Marshall and Rubble.

"This may sound crazy, but I think that..."

"That what?"

"You know what, never mind. It's a stupid thought."

"No, tell me, Skye. What is it?"

Skye sighed before speaking her mind. "I think that Rubble encountered a stone similar to the one I saw."

"You know what, Skye?"

"What?"

"You're right, that sounds extremely crazy..." This caused the cockapoo to frown at the police pup.

"...but I have to agree with you, and now I wonder if there are more of these 'stones' out there, and what purpose they serve."

Their conversation was cut short by Ryder. "Chase, Skye! Time to go home!"

"Coming, Ryder!" they said in unison before meeting back up with the rest of the team to return to the Lookout. Skye kicked a stone in front of the yellow "thing" before barking out her wings and taking to the skies.

* * *

That night, the pups gathered in the family room for the new episode of _Apollo the Super-Pup_. Rubble and Marshall snagged the front two beanbags for themselves, Rubble donning his Apollo the Super-Pup costume. The pups were especially excited for this episode, for it was a two-hour episode that had been built up for since the very first episode. Apollo was sent on a mission to stop an intergalactic threat from using six different colored "Infinity Stones" to destroy the universe. What the pups were not ready for was Apollo failing this mission. The alien won and wiped out half of all existence, then the episode ended on a cliffhanger.

"They can't do that!" Rubble complained. "They can't make me wait two months to find out what happens!"

Ryder chuckled and said goodnight to his pups before heading up to his room. Chase and Skye waited until everyone else left before sneaking over to Ryder's computer. They double checked that they were alone before going to work. After a few unsuccessful search results, they finally got something.

"There are six powerful entities known as Infinity Stones. Each one controls a specific aspect of existence: reality, soul, mind, time, space, and power. These stones have been targeted by weapon makers as well as terrorists. With all six stones, life is at huge risk, however, the chances of someone possessing all six stones at one single time is nearly impossible, as the location of the Soul Stone has been a topic of question for centuries," Chase read.

"Infinity Stones? Just like in _Apollo the Super-Pup_?" Skye asked in a loud voice.

"Shhhh!" Chase said, holding his breath. A few seconds passed and he was convinced Skye didn't wake anyone up.

"Yeah, but we can't let anyone, especially Ryder, know about us having one," Chase said.

"Let Ryder know you have what?" a voice said from behind the two pups. They whipped around to come face to face with Rocky.

"N-n-nothing," Skye stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"The same could be asked about you two," the mixed breed responded.

"I asked you first," said Skye.

"Hmph," Rocky said. "I'm trying to research something I found yesterday in a tree outside the Lookout."

"What is it?" asked Chase.

"A green stone of sorts." As soon as the words left Rocky's mouth, Chase's eyes widened.

"What?" Rocky said, confused by Chase's reaction. "Was it something I said?"

"It's just that, we think we have the answers for you," said Skye.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," said Rocky. "We are in possession of not one, but two of these 'Infinity Stones' and we know the location of a third one?"

"That's right," said Chase, "but keep it on the down-low. I'm not sure if we should tell Ryder."

"But what if there's someone or something out there that wants these stones?" asked Rocky.

"That's a discussion for a later time," Chase replied, glancing at Skye, who was fast asleep on the floor of the Lookout.

"Fine, I'll see ya in the morning. Good night, Chase."

"Good night, Rocky." Chase then turned his attention to the sleeping cockapoo. Doing his best not to wake her, he gently picked her up and placed her on his back. He treaded softly and slowly outside to her pup house, where he gently set her down and covered her with her pink blanket with white flowers. "Good night, Skye," he whispered before returning to his pup house.

That night, Rubble was stirring in his sleep, as he was having another one of his dreams. In this dream, he was approaching the yellow stone again at Jake's cabin, but he noticed a portal opening and walking through it was a creature he hadn't seen before. It had dark brown skin, blue eyes, and short black hair. On his right hand was a metallic gold glove with five colorful stones in them. He snatched up the yellow stone from Rubble, put it in the glove, and snapped his fingers.

Rubble woke up drenched in sweat. He was not fond of this nightmare vision by any means. He swore to tell Ryder in the morning before cautiously closing his eyes again.

* * *

The sun began to rise over Adventure Bay. It was a crisp spring day, temperatures in the mid-50s with a slight breeze. Chase awoke and sniffed the fresh morning air before sighing contently. He put on his pup pack and barked out his megaphone.

"PUPS! TIME FOR MORNING YOGA!" he shouted into his megaphone, waking up the other pups. Chase then walked over to the yoga mats that were set up by the oak tree and began his lesson. The other pups followed behind him, most of them not fully awake yet.

"Okay, let's start with downward dog." Chase went into the downward dog pose, before noticing that he only had four pups with him instead of five. "Where's Rubble?" he asked.

The other four pups glanced over at the empty yoga mat where Rubble would normally be.

"That's weird. He usually never misses yoga," said Zuma.

"Yeah, he loves our morning exercises," said Marshall.

As the pups began contemplating where their bulldog friend was, their pup tags went off.

 _"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ Ryder's voice sounded.

"Ryder needs us!" the five pups said in unison before making a mad dash for the Lookout. Marshall, being the clumsy pup that he is, got rolled up in one of the yoga mats. He rolled into the Lookout and crashed into the pups waiting in the elevator.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll?" the dalmatian joked, before getting a couple chuckles from his teammates. The elevator ascended and the pups changed into their uniforms, Chase donning his Super Spy Gear. As the elevator made it to the top of the Lookout, the pups jumped out in line, where Rubble was already waiting with his gear.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase called out.

"Thanks for hurrying pups," said Ryder. "We don't necessarily have a mission yet, but I do have some interesting news to share with you."

The pups started talking among themselves.

"What is it Ryder?" said Rocky.

"What's going on?" said Skye.

"I don't know," said Chase.

"What did I do?" said Marshall.

"Rubble came to me this morning. He said he had a vision last night of our ultimate demise. He said some alien by the name of Silverclaw came to Earth with five of the six Infinity Stones that we saw in _Apollo the Super-Pup_ last night. He swiped the last one from Rubble before snapping his fingers and decimating our planet," Ryder explained once the pups calmed down.

"I don't know," said Zuma. " _Apollo the Super-Pup_ is a fictional show about a real pup."

"But here's the thing," said Ryder. "I thought the same exact thing as you Zuma, until Rubble told me that the stone this Silverclaw guy took was one that Rubble saw yesterday at Jake's."

"So much for keeping this from Ryder," Chase thought to himself. Just then Skye spoke up.

"Ryder, I think Rubble's vision may be more correct than we think."

"Why do you say that Skye?"

"Because I know about another Infinity Stone, I think it's called the Power Stone. The time when I almost got killed by the eagle and I said I was distracted? Well the Power Stone was the distraction."

"I know about them too," this time Rocky spoke up. "I found a green stone inside the oak tree outside."

"So, you pups are telling me that we are in possession of three Infinity Stones here in Adventure Bay and that there's an intergalactic threat trying to collect them all?"

Just then, the phone rang. Ryder answered the call almost immediately. "Hello, Ryder here."

"Ryder, we need your help."

"What is it, Earl of Barkingburg?"

"The sacred cube of Barkingburg has gone missing! It has a special place in our vaults, and it has a strange history."

"And Sweetie! She's missing too!" the Princess chimed in.

"Don't worry guys, we're on our way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder ended the call and turned his attention back towards his pups.

"Ryder, do you think this cube could by any chance be another Infinity Stone?" asked Chase.

"I don't know, Chase, but we're seriously at a disadvantage here if there is an intergalactic threat coming for the stones. But for now, all aboard the Air Patroller. We have to get to Barkingburg!"

 **That was chapter three of Paw Patrol: Infinity War. I'm sorry again for making it shorter, but I will make up for it later on. For now, in the reviews let me know who you think the victims of the snap should be in my story (choose one of the given pair).**

 **Mayor Goodway OR Mayor Humdinger**

 **Captain Turbot OR Francois**

 **Mr. Porter OR Alex**

 **Daring Danny X OR Luke Stars**

 **Wally OR Walinda**

 **Julius OR Julia**

 **Farmer Yumi OR Farmer Al**

 **The Princess OR The Earl**

 **Sid Swashbuckle OR Arrby**

 **Chickaletta OR Mandy**

 **Carlos OR Ace Sorenson**

 **Fuzzy OR Little Hootie**

 **Mailman OR Miss Marjorie**

 **Raimundo OR Apollo the Super-Pup**


	4. The Space Stone

**Chapter 4: The Space Stone**

Ryder slid down the pole to the garage of the Lookout. He grabbed his spare pup pad, and hopped on his ATV to bring to Barkingburg, just in case. The pups went down the slide one by one, but this time, not as cheerful as usual. It's hard to say if they could be cheerful if the fate of the universe rests in their paws. On the bright side, they were in possession or knew the location of three, maybe four, Infinity Stones. The pups ran to the Air Patroller, piloted by Robo-Dog. Unusually, Marshall did not crash into anyone.

"I guess I lose my clumsiness whenever the fate of the world's at stake," the dalmatian joked. He was able to get a few chuckles from his teammates. The pups sat down in their seats as Robo-Dog lifted the Air Patroller off the ground.

"When we get closer to Barkingburg, I will assign jobs," Ryder said. "But for now, Robo-Dog, put us in stealth mode." The robotic canine responded with a few barks before complying.

"So, let me get this straight," Ryder began. "Rocky, you said you saw a green stone lodged in the base of the giant oak tree outside the Lookout?"

"Yeah, before the storm hit a few days ago," the mixed breed replied.

"Okay, and Skye, you said that you saw a purplish stone near Bear Rock the day after the storm?"

"Yes, but right now, it's back at the Lookout," the cockapoo said.

"Alright, and Rubble, you said you saw a yellow stone at Jake's cabin and that it blasted you back a little bit?"

"That's right, Ryder!" the bulldog said. "But the blast didn't hurt me or anyone else at all."

"Hmm, that's three stones that have turned up in the past week. And now we're heading to Barkingburg with the possibility of a fourth stone. Does anyone else think it's a little odd for these stones to suddenly be turning up right now? Especially when there's supposedly an alien monster out trying to get them?"

"I find it totally bizarre," said Zuma. "But now it's our job to protect them."

"Zuma's right," said Chase. "So, Ryder, what are our roles?"

"I was just about to get to that, Chase," said Ryder. "You will help look for clues surrounding the missing cube."

"Chase is on the case."

"Rocky, we'll need your radar scanner to help with the search."

"Green means go."

"And Skye, we'll need your sky-cycle to search from the air."

"Let's take to the sky!"

"Since we're going to be in Barkingburg, this is going to be a Mission PAW," Ryder said as they approached their underwater HQ. Once aboard the Mission PAW Cruiser, Robo-Dog drove them to the castle.

* * *

"Ryder, pups, thank goodness you're here!" the Earl said upon seeing the PAW Patrol. "The sacred cube is missing!"

"And my pup Sweetie," the Princess chimed in.

"We have our suspicions as to who stole the cube," Ryder said, giving a knowing glance towards Chase, "but we will get to the bottom of this."

"Where is the cube usually stored?" asked Rocky.

"Follow me," said the Earl. "I'll show you."

He led them into the castle and took a left at the second hallway. Then they took a right at the third hallway. The Earl brought out a flashlight to light up the dimly lit hall before coming across a set of old, heavy double doors. The Earl fumbled around his pockets for the key, and then he unlocked the doors. They entered an old room with a display case in the very middle on a table with a giant book lying open next to the case.

"The cube is usually stored here," said the Earl. "Legend has it, the cube is one of the six so-called 'Infinity Stones' that control certain aspects of existence."

Chase and Ryder gasped and looked at each other.

"What is it?" the Princess asked.

"We know the locations of three other stones," said Chase. "Two of them, in fact, are back at the Lookout."

"We also believe there to be some sort of extraterrestrial being who is looking for the six stones so that he can wipe out half of the universe," Skye added.

"Which means it's imperative that we find this stone before this Silverclaw guy does," Rocky continued. They all turned to Ryder, who was looking at the book.

"Ryder, does the book say anything?" asked Skye.

"It says that the Infinity Stones are very powerful entities. Only those that are worthy can hold on to them."

"Which means, I'm worthy to hold the Power Stone?!" asked Skye.

"What else does it say, Ryder?" asked Chase.

"The book also gives the locations of the stones. 'The Reality Stone is in the park at Foggy Bottom. The Soul Stone is in the magic clam of Puplantis. The Mind Stone is at Jake's cabin. The Time Stone is at the Lookout. The Power Stone is at Bear Rock. And the Space Stone is...'"

"Is where, Ryder?" said Rocky.

"...in Barkingburg Castle." After a brief pause, Ryder continued. "If it's alright with you, your earlness, I'm going to remove these pages and take them with us for safekeeping."

"That's fine with us," said the Earl. "As long as this Silverclaw guy doesn't get his hands on them."

"Chase, start sniffing around the display case for any clues as to who took the Space Stone."

Chase did as he was told, while the others looked on.

"Get anything?" Skye asked after a while.

"It seems as though the thief is a West Highland White Terrier."

"Sweetie!" the Princess gasped. "That naughty pup."

"Where is she now?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know," said the Princess.

"I can probably figure it out," said Chase. "How do we get to the throne room from here?"

"Follow me," said the Princess. She led them out of the vault room and back towards the main hall. Upon entering the throne room, the six of them saw a white pup sitting on the throne with the crown on her head, fiddling with the Space Stone.

"Sweetie!" Chase yelled. "We've got you now. Give up the cube!"

"Gotta catch me first!" she teased as she dashed away towards the staircase.

"After her!" Ryder yelled. He then pressed his pup pad. "Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, we need you in the castle now!"

Soon enough, the other three pups joined in the wild goose chase. Sweetie led them down one hallway and down another, maneuvering through this room and that room. She turned around, her claw still holding the cube, and didn't see anyone still following her, not even that pesky German shepherd.

"I think I lost them," she said to herself before running into something and falling to the ground. Looking up, she saw a giant silver creature glaring at her.

"What the heck was that for?" she asked, irritated. When the creature didn't respond, she then asked, "Who even are you?"

The creature, again, gave no response. Instead, he snatched the cube from Sweetie's claw.

"Hey, that's not yours! Give it back!" she yelled. She then heard familiar voices behind her. She turned around and saw the PAW Patrol at the other end of the hallway.

"Alright Sweetie," Chase said, approaching her. "Where is the cube?"

"I don't have it," she said.

"Like we're supposed to believe that," said Marshall.

"I swear I don't have it!" she said. Some _thing_ took it from me."

"What thing?" Chase asked. But before Sweetie could respond, Silverclaw jumped out of his hiding spot and attacked the pups.

Zuma and Rubble charged at Silverclaw, but the menacing being activated the Space Stone, which now sat in one of the six divots in his gauntlet, stopped the two pups in their tracks, and tossed them aside. The rest of the pups gasped and stared at him in fear.

"One down, five to go," he said with a sinister grin. He then opened a portal with the stone and walked through, leaving the PAW Patrol to wonder where he went.

Skye helped Sweetie to her paws and the seven pups returned to the throne room.

"You guys found my pup!" the Princess said with delight, but her delight went away upon seeing the distraught faces on each of the pups' faces.

"What happened? Where's the cube?" the Earl asked.

"The cube is gone," Chase said. "Silverclaw took it and used it to open a portal and escape."

"Oh no," said Ryder. "He's after the stones. If he finds out that there are three stones in Adventure Bay... we have to get back now!"

"Thank you for your help, Ryder," said the Earl. "We wish you and your pups the very best."

"Thank you, your earlness," said Ryder. He then ran out the door to the Mission PAW Cruiser, while the pups followed suit.

As Robo-Dog started up the cruiser, Ryder's pup pad rang. After four rings, Ryder picked it up and answered it. "Hello, Ryder here."

 _"Ryder!"_ said a panicked voice.

"Mayor Goodway," said the boy. "What's going on?"

 _"Adventure Bay is under attack!"_


	5. The Soul Stone

**Chapter 5: The Soul Stone**

Robo-Dog wasted no time as he put the metal to the pedal. In no time at all, the pups were aboard the Air Patroller on their way back to Adventure Bay.

"Ryder, what's going on?" asked Rubble.

"Silverclaw has attacked Adventure Bay," the boy said, trying to remain calm. "We need to retrieve those stones and find somewhere to hide them."

"There's no way we can get to all of them in time though," said Rocky. "We're gonna need some help."

"I'm already on it," said Ryder. He pushed a button on his pup pad and two familiar icons appeared on the screen.

 _"What is it Ryder?"_ Everest asked.

 _"¿Comó estan ustedes?"_ Tracker asked.

"Everest, I need you to look after the yellow stone underneath the steps leading up to the cabin. There's no time to explain, but make sure **nobody** takes it!"

 _"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"_

"Tracker, I need you and Carlos to go to the Lookout. Make sure **nobody** steals a green stone in Rocky's pup house or a purple stone in Skye's pup house."

 _"I'm all ears!"_ Tracker and Everest then hung up.

"When we get back, I want Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky to head to Puplantis to find the Soul Stone. Marshall, Chase, Skye, I want you three to head to Foggy Bottom to find the Reality Stone. Silverclaw does not get those stones, understand?"

"Let's dive in!"

"Rubble on the double!"

"Green means go!"

"I'm fired up!"

"Chase is on the case!"

"Let's take to the sky!"

"Stay together, stay safe, and good luck pups!" said Ryder. "I'm gonna stay in Adventure Bay and help out there."

* * *

Upon landing behind the Lookout, the pups immediately got in their respective vehicles and drove off to their assigned locations. Carlos and Tracker held the two stones in a safe that Tracker found while searching the ruins. Ryder took his ATV into town and parked it by City Hall.

Zuma led the way to the beach. When he, Rubble, and Rocky arrived, he barked out two extra seats in his submarine.

"I don't know," said Rocky. "It looks really wet down there."

"Rocky, we're talking about the fate of the universe here!" Rubble said. "Who cares if you get wet?!"

"You're right Rubble. Let's do this." Rocky and Rubble jumped into Zuma's submarine and the chocolate lab piloted them underwater towards Puplantis.

It wasn't long before Zuma picked up two blips on his radar. "We're being approached," he said, with a hint of worry in his voice. _Please don't be Silverclaw_ , he thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two blips appeared in front of the submarine. The three pups gave a huge sigh of relief upon seeing Mama Mer-pup and Baby Mer-pup. The two mer-pups directed Zuma to the surface, and he obliged. Upon surfacing, Zuma got out and jumped into the water. As if the mer-pups knew exactly what was going on, Mama Mer-pup touched Zuma's nose with her own, allowing Zuma to transform into a mer-pup.

Rubble jumped in next, making a huge splash that soaked Rocky. Baby Mer-pup touched Rubble's nose with his own, turning the bulldog into a mer-pup.

Rocky, relieved that the mer-pups were here, jumped in the water. Baby Mer-pup touched Rocky's nose with his own, and the mixed breed turned into a mer-pup.

The mer-pups then led the three PAW Patrol members under the sea towards Puplantis.

"We're looking for the orange Soul Stone," said Rubble. "Have you guys seen it?"

The mer-pups exchanged glances, then started swimming away.

"I'll take that as a yes," Zuma said as they followed them.

The mer-pups swam towards the magic clam, much to Rocky's confusion.

"I thought we needed the stone, not the clam," the mixed breed said to Zuma.

"Hmm...hang on," the chocolate lab swam closer to the clam and examined it. He then made a startling discovery.

"Guys, come here!" he said. Rubble and Rocky swam over to Zuma.

"What is it Zuma?" asked Rubble.

"Look!" The two pups looked at what Zuma was pointing at, and they too could not believe their eyes.

* * *

Ryder sprinted up to the doors of City Hall and burst inside. He ran down the main hall, then down a side hall, then down a flight of stairs, until he came across a room that Mayor Goodway used as an emergency bunker. He knocked on the door, hoping for a response.

"Who is it?" a voice asked quietly.

"It's me, Ryder."

After a brief pause, the door opened. "Oh Ryder, thank goodness you're here!" Mayor Goodway said. Ryder entered the bunker and realized that the mayor wasn't the only one there. Chickaletta, Katie, Cali, Mr. Porter, Francois, Cap'n Turbot, Alex, and Farmers Yumi and Al were all in the room, all just as pleased to see Ryder.

"Ryder, what's going on? Why are we under attack?" asked Alex.

"It's a long story..."

 **(TWENTY MINUTES LATER)**

"So that's why we're under attack," said Mr. Porter. "It all makes sense now."

"Which is why I need you guys to help me," said Ryder. "I need your help in protecting the stones that are here in Adventure Bay."

"Where are they?" asked Katie.

"Carlos and Tracker have two of them at the Lookout, and Everest and Jake have another one up at Jake's cabin. My pups are out to protect the other two."

"I'm with you Ryder!" said Alex.

"Me too!" said Farmer Yumi.

"I will side with you against this stone-seeking psychopath," said Cap'n Turbot.

"This is our city, let's fight for it!" said Mayor Goodway. Everyone ran out of the bunker, determined to stop Silverclaw and save the universe.

* * *

"So that's what's really running this place," said Rubble.

"I had no idea," said Rocky.

"Me neither," said Zuma, "but it seems that the Soul Stone is actually the magic in Puplantis."

"We still have to guard it with our lives," said Rocky. "Before Silverclaw-"

Before Rocky could finish, he noticed a shadow lurking towards them. When the shadow came into the light, Rocky felt a huge shiver run down his spine.

"...gets it," the mixed breed finished.

"He's outnumbered, though," said Rubble.

"He's right," said Zuma. "Three on one, let's take this loser down."

The three pups charged at Silverclaw, who fought back. He only used his fists; he had two Infinity Stones, so he didn't need actual weapons per se.

For a while, he was merely exchanging blows with the pups. He then took Rocky's paw and threw the pup at Rubble, who could not get out of the way in time. He took advantage of the opportunity and swam towards the clam.

The pups gasped in horror as the monster went to take the Soul Stone. But before he could, a giant creature slammed into him, knocking him out. The three pups were surprised, but then noticed that the creature was not living at all. In fact, it was a giant inflatable octopus that had hit Silverclaw.

"No way," said Zuma.

"Couldn't be," said Rubble.

The pups turned to the source of the octopus. They saw a submarine approaching them, but none of them could believe who was driving it.


	6. The Reality Stone

**Chapter 6: The Reality Stone**

Chase and Marshall tore down the road that led towards Foggy Bottom. Skye was with them, flying above them in her copter. The pups were relatively quiet on their way to Foggy Bottom. The magnitude of their mission was too much for even words.

Before long, the pups reach Foggy Bottom's city limits. Chase pressed on the gas harder so he could reach the park quicker, the sounds of his siren, Marshall's siren, and Skye's copter drowning out his thoughts.

It really hadn't hit him until now, but he was in the middle of a potential world-ending fight with the two pups he cared about most. Being an only pup and abandoned at a very young age, Marshall and Skye were the first two pups Chase was actually able to meet and interact with. Plus, there was his crush on Skye. _I can't let my feelings for her distract me from our mission_ , he thought.

At last the pups reached the park. Chase and Marshall parked in the parking lot and Skye landed her copter next to Chase's vehicle. Wasting no time, Chase ran to the back of his spy cruiser and barked out his drone.

"Find the Reality Stone," he ordered. The drone shot out from its holder and started flying around the park. Marshall and Skye stood on either side of the German shepherd, watching the drone's feed intently.

The drone searched tree after tree but found nothing. The basketball courts were empty too. But the drone picked something up as it scanned the picnic tables.

"The drone's got something!" Chase said with enthusiasm in his voice. "Let's go pups!" He took off towards his drone at full speed. Marshall and Skye had a hard time catching up to the police pup, especially Skye.

"Wait up Chase!" she yelled into the fog. When she finally caught up with Chase and Marshall, she saw that they were in front of a picnic table staring at a glowing red light.

* * *

The submarine came closer and closer to Puplantis. Soon enough, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky were able to clearly see who was piloting it.

"I don't believe this," said the bulldog.

"Aye, mateys," said Sid Swashbuckle.

"Who's this gray weirdo and what's he doing here?" asked Arrby.

"He's from space," said Rocky. "He's come to steal the six Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all creation. One of them is embedded in the magic clam that powers Puplantis."

"Seems like a dirty scoundrel to me," said Sid. "I'd be delighted to join this fight against this alien."

"Yeah, me too," said Arrby with a salute.

"These waters aren't big enough for two thieves," Sid joked. "What do you guys need?"

"We're trying to remove the stone and get it as far away from him as possible. But that hasn't worked out yet," said Zuma.

"Uh-oh," said Rubble. "He's back." Indeed, he was. Silverclaw looked angrier than ever. He pulled out a spear and charged at the pups.

Sid began driving his submarine all around the alien, occasionally flashing his light to distract him. Rocky grabbed a metal bar lying on the ocean floor and used it to fend off Silverclaw. However, Rocky's metal bar was nothing compared to Silverclaw's extraterrestrial spear.

Soon, all that was left of Rocky's "weapon" was a short metal stub. Before he could swim away, Silverclaw grabbed him and threw him into Rubble. Both pups crashed into an old building that collapsed on them.

"Rocky! Rubble!" Zuma cried out.

"You and Arrby protect the clam," said Sid. "I'll find your friends."

Sid looked around through the debris for Rocky and Rubble. He found them, alive, albeit trapped under a couple heavy rocks. The mer-pups were there too, trying to lift the rocks.

"They're trapped underneath some rocks," said Sid. "I'll get them out."

Silverclaw slowly approached Zuma and Arrby. Not wasting any time, Zuma charged at the monster. Silverclaw knocked the lab aside. Now it was down to Arrby to protect the stone.

Silverclaw dodged an attack from the dachshund and reached for the stone. Before he could remove it, he felt someone tugging at his gauntlet. He turned around to see Arrby trying to take the gauntlet off his arm.

Silverclaw was unable to take the Soul Stone while this pup was latched onto him. He activated the Space Stone and sent Arrby flying away.

He grabbed the Soul Stone, quickly placed it in his gauntlet, and used the Space Stone once again to teleport away just as Zuma dove at him with teeth bared.

The lights shining from Puplantis immediately turned off. With the source of their magic gone, Puplantis couldn't function. Zuma noticed that his mer-pup tail was gone, and that the mer-pups were nowhere to be found.

Zuma turned around to see Sid, Arrby, Rubble, and Rocky aboard Sid's submarine. Zuma got into his submarine and both resurfaced above the water.

"He's got two stones now," said Rocky. They were all aboard Sid's pirate ship.

"Where are the others?" asked Sid.

"Three of them are back in Adventure Bay, and the other one is in Foggy Bottom," said Rubble.

Zuma looked at the ground and sighed, realizing that they might not succeed against Silverclaw. He activated his pup tag and made a call.

"Ryder?"

 _"Hey Zuma. What's up?"_

"Silverclaw took the Soul Stone."

* * *

"Is this it, Chase?" asked Marshall.

"I think so," Chase replied. As he was about to reach for the stone he heard a voice.

 _"You know, I've heard all about you guys,"_ said the voice. Marshall and Skye both jumped, startled by the noise.

"What was that?" the cockapoo asked, still out of breath from running over to the table.

"Who's there?!" the dalmatian called into the seemingly empty park.

 _"I must say, I truly admire your grit,"_ the voice continued. Chase, Marshall, and Skye looked all over for the source of the voice, but the fog made it difficult to tell where it was coming from.

 _"Sometimes things don't always work out the way they're supposed to. Reality, is often disappointing."_ The fog started to disappear and was replaced with a city engulfed in flames. The pups gasped as they started to put two and two together.

 _"But now,"_ the voice said, as a creature appeared with the changing reality, _"reality can be whatever I want."_

"Silverclaw," Chase said under his breath. The giant alien stood in front of them with a sinister grin. He flashed his gauntlet, which now contained the Space Stone, the Soul Stone, and the Reality Stone.

Chase barked out his taser net launcher, a feature that Ryder had very recently installed in his pup pack. Marshall barked out his water cannons and had them set to full blast. The two pups looked at each other and gave a nod. Chase then turned and charged at Silverclaw.

Silverclaw easily avoided Chase's attack. Marshall activated his water cannons and shot them at the monster. Silverclaw simply activated the Space Stone and stopped the water blasts in midair.

Skye stood there, watching Chase and Marshall try to attack Silverclaw. She wasn't sure if she should join in the fight, since she did not have any form of weaponry on her.

"I guess I'll have to solely rely on Pup-Fu," she said as she jumped in the fight. Silverclaw saw her coming a mile away, however, as he reached out and caught her in his left hand. He whipped out his spear and held it to her neck, causing Chase and Marshall to immediately back down.

"One more move, and she's done for," Silverclaw threatened. Marshall gulped, but Chase was growling. He wanted to act, but the knife held to his crush's neck prevented him from doing anything.

"Everything's going to be okay," Chase reassured the whimpering cockapoo.

"Ch-chase," she said weakly. "H-help me." Tears started to roll down from her eyes.

Before Chase could say or do anything, Silverclaw was pummeled with a bunch of balls of yarn, causing him to drop the aviation pup that was once his hostage.

"What the-?" he muttered as he turned to the source of the yarn. There, less than fifty feet away, stood Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size, Squidward?" the mayor yelled. He and his kittens then charged at Silverclaw. With yarn balls being launched at high speeds from all sides, Silverclaw was temporarily outmatched.

"Skye?" Chase rushed over to the cockapoo. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, but we have to help Mayor Humdinger!"

"Let's take him down," said Marshall as the three pups returned to the fight.

Silverclaw managed to knock the kittens away from him, but they kept coming back at him. So much yarn was launched at him that it seemed to hinder his movement. He pulled out his spear and swiped at the air in front of him, freeing himself and forcing the kittens to back up a bit.

As Cat Rubble went for a face shot, claws out, Silverclaw jammed his spear through the cat. He then threw the spear, with Cat Rubble still on it, at Cat Skye, who was also impaled by the blade.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Mayor Humdinger as he ran up to his two fallen kittens. "You monster! How could you?!"

Silverclaw ignored Mayor Humdinger's angry outbursts. He started to walk away when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He reached behind him and grabbed Chase, who had latched himself on the alien's back with his canines.

After getting a good look at his assailant, Silverclaw tossed the German shepherd aside next to the remaining members of the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. His allergies still present, Chase started sneezing uncontrollably.

Silverclaw then activated the Space Stone, opened up a portal, and walked through, leaving Foggy Bottom for the other three stones.

Chase got up and calmed himself down. After taking many deep breaths, he glanced around at the devastation in front of him. It was eerily quiet all around, aside from the burning city and the occasional sobs from Mayor Humdinger.

Chase then turned to Marshall and Skye. They were also beaten, even bruised, but their injuries weren't severe by any means. His breaths became louder and more often, to the point of hyperventilating.

"Chase are you okay?" asked Marshall, but the German shepherd kept hyperventilating.

"Chase, it's me, Skye! Calm down!" the cockapoo said. After what seemed like an eternity, the police pup finally stopped hyperventilating. He looked at Skye, then at Marshall, then at Skye again. Both pups wore worried expressions on their faces.

"W-we..." Chase stuttered, "w-we."

"We, what?" asked Skye in a soothing voice.

"W-we j-just f-f-failed," Chase said as a tear fell from his eye.


	7. The Snap

**Chapter 7: The Snap**

Ryder stood in front of the Lookout, with his friends standing next to him, ready to defend their town. Mayor Goodway emptied her purse of her belongings, including Chickaletta, and filled it with rocks to use as a weapon. Cap'n Turbot and his French cousin, Francois, stood with a fish and a baguette in hand, respectively.

"Oi cuz, that fish smells awful," said Francois.

"Sorry, Francois," said Horatio. "But maybe the odor will obliterate the enemy's olfactory nerves."

"Doubtful," Francois retorted.

Mr. Porter and Alex armed themselves with various fruits: apples, oranges, bananas, and watermelons. Alex even hollowed out a watermelon and used it as a helmet.

Katie armed herself with mace and pepper spray. She always had kept it handy since she ran a pet parlor by herself and would often get creepy visitors.

Farmer Al had amassed his animals, including Bettina, Edwena, Emma, and Corny. Farmer Yumi stood next to her husband, in her Pup-Fu attire.

"Tracker," said Ryder. "Take the Time Stone and run."

"Where to?" Tracker asked.

"Somewhere not here."

Before Tracker could ask any more questions, a giant portal opened up halfway down the Lookout driveway. Everyone grew wide-eyed at the monster that walked through. Ryder gasped upon seeing three stones in his possession.

"I hear you have the Time Stone and Power Stone," said Silverclaw.

"You can't have them!" said Mayor Goodway.

"Why are you even doing this?" asked Ryder.

"Your planet is not unlike others out there," said Silverclaw. "Too many mouths with limited resources. This filthy trash heap you call Earth has been infected by you guys, who are nothing more than a pesky virus."

"That doesn't answer my question," said Ryder.

"There are one of two ways this could go," Silverclaw continued. "One, the population not just here but everywhere could remain unchecked, and Earth and other planets will cease to exist, become completely uninhabitable. Or two, with all six stones and the snap of my fingers, half of the population everywhere disappears, bringing back a second chance to ensure survival for eons to come."

"Genocide. You mean genocide, right?"

"Random, I'm not one to hold grudges, and my conquests are never personal. I just want my will to be done."

"You're the last person who would get these stones," said Katie.

"I guess we'll see about that," said Silverclaw as he pulled out his spear and charged forward.

Ryder and his army ran towards the monster with the intent to kill. Unfortunately, they were no match for Silverclaw and the three stones he already possessed. Silverclaw used the Space Stone to evade many attacks from the front and the Reality Stone to incapacitate his assailants.

Silverclaw activated the Space Stone once again and opened a portal. But instead of walking through it, he used the stone to drag Tracker through it to him.

Ryder gasped as Silverclaw snatched the Time Stone from Tracker and placed it in the gauntlet. Electricity could be seen flowing through his body as he absorbed the power of yet another Infinity Stone.

Ryder had an idea, but immediately thought to what the book in Barkingburg said. _"Only those that are worthy can hold on to them."_ Realizing he didn't have much of a choice, Ryder busted open the safe containing the Power Stone.

"Ryder, what are you doing?" asked Tracker, though he knew exactly what Ryder intended to do. "You know you can't wield any individual stone yourself, right?"

But Ryder didn't listen. He hesitated for a second as he reached for the Power Stone. Then, with eyes closed, grasped the ingot in his hand. Immediately, the stone was activated in Ryder's palm. His hand turned purple, as well as his veins as he cried out in pain.

"RYDER!" yelled Katie as she reached for him.

"No, don't!" said Tracker. "It could kill you."

Everyone could only watch helplessly as the Power Stone took its toll on Ryder. But what no one saw coming next, not even Silverclaw, was Ryder managing to rise to his feet. The stone's power still surging through him, Ryder regained his composure and charged at Silverclaw.

With one punch Ryder sent Silverclaw flying a couple dozen feet through the air. An angry Silverclaw got back up without brushing himself off and threw his spear javelin-style at Ryder. Ryder, who had been running at Silverclaw, ducked just in time and landed another powerful blow.

Ryder turned around to face his friends. "I'm worthy," he said with a slight smile on his face.

"Ryder! Behind you!" said Farmer Yumi. Ryder turned around to be pummeled by Silverclaw. He pinned Ryder to the ground and forced his hand open, allowing him to take the Power Stone.

"You have my respect Ryder," he said. "When I'm done half of humanity will still be alive." Ryder groaned as the stone had greatly weakened him. "And I hope they remember you," Silverclaw finished before opening a portal with the Space Stone and leaving for the Mind Stone.

* * *

Everest and Jake ran outside the cabin and down the steps. Everest crouched down and looked underneath the steps. There, she saw a bright yellow glow.

"Jake, I found it!" she called. Jake ran over to where she was and examined the stone.

"What the heck is that?"

"It's an Infinity Stone, a powerful ingot that controls a certain aspect of existence, this one controlling mind." Everest reached out for it, but as with Rubble, the stone exerted a blast that sent Everest flying backwards a few feet.

"What the-?" she asked, getting back up. She walked back to the stone and noticed something strange.

"Whoa, Everest, part of the stone's deteriorated," said Jake.

"I have an idea," the husky replied. "If we both alternate reaching out for it and letting it blast us back, maybe we can ultimately destroy the stone."

"Great idea, Everest."

Before long, Everest and Jake went to work on the stone. Each time the stone deteriorated a little more. It wasn't until they were about 90% through that the winds started to blow.

"Everest, the winds, they're shifting," said Jake. Everest stopped and could feel the wind changing directions. Suddenly, a portal opened nearby the cabin. Both gasped as Silverclaw stepped through with five of the stones in his gauntlet.

"This is the monster that we're dealing with?" Everest asked. She then directed her attention back to the stone. "Jake, the stone!"

Jake reached out for the stone and let it explode. "Just a little more," he said. After three more attempts, the stone finally exploded for good. The force was so strong, that it sent Jake, Everest, and Silverclaw flying back a good football field's length.

Everest groaned as she slowly got to her feet. "We did it," she said as she looked at what was left of where the stone was. "Jake, we did it!"

"Woo-hoo!" Jake said. "We did it Everest! Suck on that, silver dude!"

Silverclaw just chuckled. "Now is not time to celebrate," he said. "Not yet, at least."

"Huh?" Everest said. Silverclaw simply activated the Time Stone and turned his hand counterclockwise. Before Everest and Jake realized what he was doing, the Mind Stone reappeared in its spot.

Silverclaw knocked Everest and Jake aside and walked up to the stone. Instead of picking it up like he would with the other stones, he stuck his gauntlet down close to the stone, letting the stone find its way in the last divot in the gauntlet.

The PAW Patrol's worst nightmare has become a reality. Silverclaw stood up, with all six Infinity Stones in his gauntlet. He gave a sinister grin as he looked at Everest and Jake, who were at a loss for words.

"I am inevitable," Silverclaw said before snapping his fingers.

"What did you do?" Jake asked him. No response. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Silverclaw once again did not respond, but instead opened up another portal and disappeared for good, leaving without a trace.

"Jake, something's happening," Everest said, looking around. The skies were clear and the sun was shining, but thunder could be heard not just on Jake's Mountain, but everywhere.

"Ryder, come in Ryder," Everest pressed her pup tag.

 _"What is it Everest?"_ Ryder asked.

"Silverclaw did it. He got all six stones and snapped his fingers."

 _"Oh no,"_ said Ryder. _"Looks like we're in the endgame now. Return to the Lookout please, both of you."_

"You got it Ryder," Jake said.


	8. Aftermath

**Chapter 8: Aftermath**

Everest and Jake hopped on their respective vehicles and took off for Adventure Bay, Everest in the lead. Jake was lost in his thoughts. _We just let some alien nincompoop come to Earth and steal six valuable gems from us, and all he did afterwards was snap his fingers and leave?_ It didn't make much sense to Jake, but soon it would.

"Everest, when we get to the Lookout, I'm gonna head on back to lock up the cabin," he said over his radio. He didn't get a response. "Everest, do you copy?" Again, no response. "Everest, this isn't funny! Please respond!"

Jake glanced up at the road right as his motorcycle rear ended Everest's snowmobile. Jake, who didn't wear his seat belt, was sent flying through the air, landing in a pile of snow on the side of the road.

"Ouch, that hurt," he said, groaning. "What the heck happened?" He got up and walked over to the crash site.

"Everest? Are you okay?" he asked, getting closer and closer to the snowmobile. He glanced inside and noticed something strange: Everest wasn't in the snowmobile.

Now Jake was worried. "Everest?" he called out. "EVEREST! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He did not receive a response.

Jake sat down on the side of the road and tried to comprehend what was going on and what happened to Everest. "Oh, God," he said after coming to a realization he hoped he wouldn't have to come to.

* * *

Rocky had just finished wringing out his cap of the seawater that had previously soaked it. He put his claw back in his pup pack and adjusted the hat on his head in the mirror. _Good as new_ , he thought as he exited the bathroom aboard Sid Swashbuckle's ship. Suddenly, his pup tag rang. "Hello?" he said.

 _"Rocky, come in Rocky."_

"I read you loud and clear, Ryder. What's up?"

 _"I need you, Rubble, and Zuma to return to base now. I'm calling in Everest, Tracker, Chase, Marshall, and Skye too."_

"Okay, Ryder. We'll be right there." With that, he hung up and continued towards the main deck.

Rocky still really hadn't come to terms with what happened in the past week. _We find out about these Infinity Stones which I guess are super powerful and super important, and this Silverclaw guy who's not even from Earth shows up out of the blue and tries to take them. This sounds like one of Rubble's bizarre dreams, and I really wish it was._

"Zuma, fire up the hovercraft," he called out. "Ryder wants us to return to the Lookout." He waited a few seconds for a response, but didn't get one.

"Zuma, did you hear me?" he called again. "I'll try his pup tag. Zuma, come in Zuma?" Static. Rocky tried calling someone else.

"Rubble, have you seen Zuma?" Again, he didn't get a response. "Rubble?" Panic began rising up inside him as he ran onto the main deck.

"SID!" Rocky cried upon seeing the pirate.

"What is it, mate?"

"Rubble and Zuma are missing. They haven't answered my calls."

"That's because they're gone," said Arrby who walked over to the two.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I don't know how else to explain it, but I saw them disintegrate into dust."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would they-" Rocky stopped, instantly thinking of Silverclaw's goal: to wipe out half of all creation. "But that means,"

"Means what?" asked Sid.

"He did it," Rocky said in a dull voice. "He snapped his fingers. Half of all creation is now gone." Arrby put his paw on Rocky's shoulder for comfort, though that didn't really help the mixed breed as he lost at least two of his closest friends. Not knowing what else to do, Rocky started to cry.

* * *

Ryder finally came to on the front lawn of the Lookout. Wielding the Power Stone weakened him to the point of passing out. He had called in his pups and was finally made aware of his surroundings.

"What happened?" he groaned as he sat up and reached for his pup pad. That's when he noticed something strange. "36 missed calls? From who?" He pressed his pup pad. 18 from Jake. 13 from Rocky. 5 from Sid. "Why would Sid Swashbuckle be calling me?" he asked himself. He returned to the Lookout to call in all his pups again.

Suddenly, his pup pad rang. "Hello, Ryder here."

 _"RYDER! THIS IS THE BIGGEST EMERGENCY EVER!"_

"What is it, Mayor Goodway?"

 _"CHICKALETTA IS GONE. SHE JUST FADED TO DUST RIGHT IN MY ARMS!"_

"What do you-" Ryder's pup pad rang again. "Hold on Mayor. I have another call to take. I'll call you back later."

"Hello, Ryder here."

 _"RYDER, ALEX IS MISSING. ONE SECOND HE WAS STANDING NEXT TO ME, AND THE NEXT HE WAS GONE!"_

"That's really weird Mr. Port-" His pup pad rang again. "Hang on, Mr. Porter, I have another call. I'll get back to you later."

"Hello, Ryder here."

 _"RYDER! THE PRINCESS IS GONE! I WENT TO BRING HER SOME FRESH TEA AND SHE WAS MISSING. ALL THAT REMAINED ON HER BED WAS A PILE OF DUST!"_

"Let me call you back, your earlness. I have other matters to attend to right now." Ryder hung up and scratched his head, contemplating everything he was just told. _Chickaletta, Alex, the Princess, why are they all gone?_ Just then, it hit him. "Silverclaw," he whispered. He immediately grabbed his pup pad and called in his pups again. "PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT NOW!" he ordered before running over to the elevator.

* * *

"Chase, if I know Ryder, he has a plan for all of this," the dalmatian reassured the German shepherd.

"Ryder always has a plan," said Skye, sitting next to the distraught police pup. Chase could tolerate a lot of things he had to put up with- Mayor Goodway's outlandish needs, Alex's lack of common sense, Mayor Humdinger's greed, Sweetie's attempts to steal the throne, Sid Swashbuckle's piracy, and Daring Danny X's annoying behaviors- but one thing Chase could not put up with was failure of any kind.

"Here, how about I go get some water for you?" Marshall offered before jogging over to his fire truck. It had started raining in Foggy Bottom, so the fires were pretty much all put out.

"How's he doing?" Chase asked Skye, directing his gaze towards Mayor Humdinger.

"He must be devastated," Skye answered. "That monster killed two of his kittens without batting an eye."

"As much as I don't like them, I would never wish that upon anybody, whatsoever."

"I'm kinda curious as to why he spared us though," said the cockapoo.

"What do you mean?"

"No offense to Humdinger, but his kittens have nothing against us. So clearly, we're a bigger threat to Silverclaw than they are. But why did he not kill any of us?"

"I wish I had the answer for you there, but I don't," Chase sighed. Just then his pup tag rang. "Chase here."

 _"Hey Chase, it's Ryder. I need you, Skye, and Marshall to return to base please."_

"You got it, Ryder sir." He hung up and looked around. "Hey, where's Marshall?"

"He went to get you some water, remember?"

"I know that, but shouldn't he be back by now?" Both pups got up and started walking towards their parked vehicles.

"Marshall, where are you?" Skye called out. No response.

"MARSHALL? WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY?" Chase yelled. Still no response.

"That's not a good sign," said Skye. She and Chase rushed back over to where Mayor Humdinger was.

"Mayor Humdinger, have you seen Marshall?" Chase asked as they approached the mayor. At least, he thought they were approaching the Mayor.

"Meow," came the response.

"Huh?" Skye said as they reached the spot where Humdinger was. But Humdinger was nowhere to be seen. "I'm gonna go look around by City Hall for him."

"What the-?" Chase asked. Cat Marshall, Cat Chase, and Cat Zuma stared back at him with sad eyes, their fur stained with the blood of their fallen comrades. "What happened to Mayor Humdinger?"

"Meow," said Cat Zuma.

"And Marshall?"

"Meow," this time Cat Chase spoke up. Thunder could be heard in the air as another fog started to roll in on the city that was reduced to ash. The three remaining members of the Kitten Catastrophe Crew sulked off away from Chase and away from the park.

"Chase?" Skye said, having returned from City Hall.

"What is it, Skye?"

"I don't feel so good."

"No, you're alright, you must have an upset stomach or something," the German shepherd reassured her.

"I don't know what it is...I don't know what's happening." At this point, Skye was tearing up and she collapsed to the ground in front of Chase, who ran over and held onto her.

"I don't wanna go, Chase. I don't wanna go, please, I don't wanna go," she sobbed into his fur. Chase was speechless; he didn't know what to say or what to do.

"I'm sorry," Skye whispered before fading to dust, leaving Chase with a paw full of dirt.

"Skye, no," Chase said, tearing up. He just watched the love of his life disintegrate into dust, and he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening.

Just then, his pup tag went off. _"PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT NOW!"_

Chase ignored his owner. He didn't want to leave. He just sat there in the rain, letting the tears fall down his face, staring at the spot where Skye once stood not even a minute ago. Closing his eyes, he let out a few quiet sobs as the realization just hit him that he was now alone in the empty wasteland of a city.

 **Author's Note: Well that's it! That concludes _PAW Patrol: Infinity War_. It certainly wasn't as long as I originally thought it would be, but I'm still proud of it. I will post the first chapter of _PAW Patrol: Endgame_ soon, and it will give you guys a summary of who survived the snap and who didn't, so be on the lookout for that (no pun intended). I do not plan on including some aspects of _Avengers: Endgame_ into my story, like time traveling through the quantum realm, but time travel will play an important role as I will flashback to past episodes of the series, which I think you guys will enjoy. Thank you for your continued support!**

 **\- liverskins13**


End file.
